


Taming the Dread Wolf's Heart

by Amariahellcat



Series: The Cousins Lavellan [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mythal is alive, Oneshot, Prequel, Solas Locked the Evanuris away ahead of time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amariahellcat/pseuds/Amariahellcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Solas first met the woman he would come to call Vhenan, she was a child of eight.</p><p>He had, after decades of relative peace and calm, grown tired. And so he went out into the world, and stumbled upon much more then he'd expected.</p><p>An AU where Solas locked the Evanuris away before they could murder Mythal, and the world that evolved from that.</p><p>Prequel to The Lion and the Halla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming the Dread Wolf's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Well, guys, I did promise, and the Cousin's Lavellan had hit 801 hits when I got home tonight, so tada! Gonna say HAPPY NEW YEARS now because I DON'T THINK I'll be getting anything ELSE up before the clock strikes midnight tomorrow night!
> 
> A little explanation: my friends who read my stories say I'm a lot like Clamp. Not in the 'everyone's related and he's his own father blah blah' kind of way, but in the 'Every story is somehow connected' kind of way.
> 
> And it's true; everything ORIGINAL I write happens in the same Universe, whether it's later or earlier in time, or a different part of the world.
> 
> In regards to my stories here, they are connected in the following way:
> 
> The Cousin's Lavellan is the main 'canon' and, obviously, a rewrite of the game timeline.  
> Coffee Shops and Inquisitions is a 'non-canon' reincarnation AU that is NOT DIRECTLY following CL (because CL WILL HAVE A HAPPY ENDING DAMMIT)  
> Taming the DreadWolf and, following, The Lion and the Halla, is a book Varric has written in the CL Universe... except obviously MY version will have more details then his.
> 
> So yeah... I'm a dork. BUT I DIGRESS.
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS for helping CL hit 800 hits!! I'm honored!! So I hope you like this little offering, and will enjoy the Avvar AU to follow! (I know I'm crazy starting these all at once but the muses want what they want sigh...)
> 
> ENJOY <3

 

 When Solas first met the woman he would come to call _Vhenan_ , she was a child of eight.

 

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

 

He had, after decades of relative peace and calm, grown tired.

 

Tired of the Followers of Mythal, who called him Fen'Harel and both gave a wide birth and pawed at his heels.

 

Tired of the Shem - the humans - who now blanketed the world, calling him _Dread Wolf_ and murmuring about the _Rebel God of the Elves._

 

Tired of being thought a _God,_ when he had fought so hard against the other Elvhen who had _attempted_ God-hood.

 

Only slightly _less_ tired of Mythal's teasing that he was becoming a cranky old man, content in her Temple with her Guardians and Followers, keeping a close but distant eye on the Elves beyond the Arbor Wilds.

 

The would-be Gods he had long since sealed away behind the Veil, imprisoning them before they could carry out their plan of sacrificing Mythal.

 

It left only Mythal - benevolent but powerful, kind but stern with her followers - and Solas himself, wearing the mantel of Fen'Harel and looking after the few he could call 'friends', to look after their People.

 

But Solas was tired. And so he shaved his head and donned the clothes of a traveller, carrying a pack and his staff as he slipped away through an Eluvian, stepping out into the Exalted Plains.

 

He told no one, but Mythal would know; Mythal _always_ knew.

 

Besides getting away from Skyhold - his own little Keep, much more private then Mythal's Temple but still _bustling_ with Elvhen - Solas had a set goal.

 

Mythal kept an eye on the Dalish Clans that travelled Thedas, tending to their needs as best she could from far away.

 

A new Clan had recently entered the Plains, and they had not yet offered Mythal a greeting. Perhaps they did not know how, having come from the Free Marches, or something had forced them to put it off.

 

Regardless, they would not know his face, and his shaved head would aid in the disguise as well.

 

Solas approached the Clan - Clan Lavellan, he remembered Mythal saying - as a simple traveller, offering polite greetings and enquiring after the Keeper.

 

"I should like to pay my respects, and to request shelter for the night, as I am weary from my travels." he had stated simply, well versed in schooling his voice and expressions.

 

"Keeper Deshanna would be pleased to greet you, traveller; we have seen too few friendly faces since emerging from the Free Marches." the scout who had greeted him on his approach motioned for him to follow, passing easily through the aravels of the caravan, "We have settled for the time being, and you are welcome to remain with us as long as you choose."

 

"I am surprised your Keeper did not sense me coming," Solas prompted casually, doing his best not to wince at the wolf statues they passed at the camps outer circle - pointed away from the camp, as all Dalish did, to protect from hostile spirits - and keeping his voice soft, "I have been greeted rather _hastily_ by several Keepers from other Clans."

 

Not recently, of course, but in days passed, when Mythal would send him to check on specific Clans. Most Keepers would sense his strong magic and come running even _before_ seeing him and realizing who he was.

 

"Ah, because you are a mage, correct? Keeper Deshanna likely _has_ sensed you, but she is tending to her First and First-in-training, and would have been unable to leave."

 

"First-in-training?" Solas echoed cautiously, "I will admit I have not heard of such a thing before."

 

"Our First took ill when we entered the Exalted Plains, Hahren; you will see. We are here," the scout paused at what seemed to be the central tent of the camp, calling in through the closed flaps, "Keeper, we have a visitor."

 

The flap was yanked open suddenly, and Solas nearly let his calm mask slip at the person staring out at them.

 

She was a _child_ , no more than eight or nine, face clear of the Vallaslin the Dalish and most other Elves wore. Wide, crystal blue eyes stared at him, clear and _knowing_ in a way a child's shouldn't have been, framed by pale blonde hair that curled around elegant, pointed ears.

 

Her magic - her _spirit_ \- drew him, much more potent and powerful then a child of her age normally boasted, and when her face broke into a brilliant grin, Solas could not control the twitch of his lips in response.

 

_Who is this strange child?_

 

"Amaris," the scout chided, "Where is Keeper Deshanna?"

 

"Inside with Mama." the child - _Amaris_ \- answered, voice pure and bright and innocent, blue eyes still focused intently on Solas, "Keeper Deshanna couldn't leave her, so she asked me to get the door. Are you the one I sensed?"

 

Solas lifted an eyebrow, crouching so that he was on eye level with the girl, "What do you mean, Da'len?"

 

"I sensed magic, coming closer. It was like seeing Spirits in the Fade, but in a person." Amaris blushed a little under the scrutiny, but determinedly held his gaze, "I knew _someone special_ was coming to the camp."

 

"Did you tell your Keeper, little one?" Solas enquired, finding that, for once, he was rather comfortable talking to a child. Normally he avoided children at all costs, as they tended to be loud and obnoxious.

 

 _This_ child had his complete attention with her easy composure and knowledge.

 

"Yes, but... Keeper Deshanna is busy with Mama, and she didn't want me going to greet you myself." Amaris huffed a little, pouting in a way that tugged at his long-frozen heart, "Even though I'm going to be her First, she said I'm too young."

 

"You will be her First?" _now_ Solas allowed just a bit of his surprise to show, "How old are you, Amaris?"

 

"Eight, but I'll be nine in a few months-"

 

" _Amaris!_ " an older, authoritative voice called from within the tent, "Goodness, child, I asked you to _greet_ them, not _entertain_ them! Bring the traveller inside!"

 

Amaris flushed red, lips pressing together as she backed up and held the flap open, silently inviting him inside.

 

Solas rather wished the child had been uninterrupted, much preferring her previous bright spirit to the quiet of her reprimand.

 

He did, however, need the permission of the Keeper in order to seek shelter with the Clan, and so he nodded to Amaris and stepped inside, the scout leaving as the tent flap shut behind him.

 

Keeper Deshanna proved to be - as most Keepers did - a rather stern, matronly woman with nearly silver-blonde hair and stern brown eyes. Her Vallaslin, Solas was slightly pleased to see, was of Mythal, her mouth drawn in a stern line as she eyed him.

 

Solas' eyes shifted, however, to the woman on the cot behind her, knowing immediately she was Amaris' mother.

 

The woman shared the little girls blonde hair and blue eyes, though her Vallaslin was the crow of Dirthamen, and he could _feel_ the sickness in her despite his distance.

 

"Hahren." Solas greeted politely, inclining his head.

 

"We welcome you, traveller. I apologize for not greeting you myself; Amaris has spoken of nothing else since you drew near our camp."

 

Solas chanced another glance at the child, finding her hovering nearby with her hands folded behind her back, that calm knowing still present in her eyes.

 

"That is perfectly fine, as I am told you were preoccupied." Solas turned his attention to the ill woman - once more bowing his head when her hazy eyes sought him out - and murmured softly, "I am sorry to disturb you-"

 

"Adhlea." the woman answered, pushing herself into a sitting position and nodding politely, "And no need to apologize, I am fine. _Keeper_ , I am alright on my own."

 

"I must run another few tests, _Da'len_ ," Deshanna chided her First, gaze going to the child still standing silently near the entrance, "Amaris, go find Ayr. I imagine she's getting into trouble without you to watch her."

 

The Keepers tone brokered no arguments, and Amaris shot Solas another look before bowing politely and backing out of the tent, footsteps moving quickly away.

 

Solas made a note to seek out the interesting child later before his attention returned to the Keeper and her First, disguising his reactions to the woman's illness.

 

It would take months, possibly years, but Adhlea would die from it, and even the mighty Fen'Harel did not know the cure.

 

_Let it be years, for Amaris' sake._

 

"I do not mean to take up your time, Keeper," Solas apologized, playing the humble apostate, "I would simply request shelter for the night, and whatever small morsel you can spare."

 

"You are welcome here, traveller; as I am sure you have heard from my Scout, friendly faces have been few and far between since leaving the Free Marches. You may stay as long as you like; I would only have your name."

 

"My name is Solas, Hahren, and I thank you for your hospitality."

 

They spoke for perhaps another twenty minutes before Adhlea was overcome once more by dizziness and Deshanna excused him with an apology, leaving Solas to act on his earlier notions of tracking down the young elf that had piqued his interest.

 

Her Magic was a bright aura, easy to follow, and he traced it to a nearby hill overlooking the main river, climbing slowly and leaving his own aura unchecked so that she would notice him.

 

As he drew closer, Solas' ears pricked at the sound of that soft, lilting voice, drawing him closer.

 

"See, Ayr, like _this_ , watch-"

 

Solas crested the hill in time to see Amaris - sitting on her knees underneath a large tree, brows scrunched with concentration - form a perfect little ice globe in her cupped palms, hovering for a moment before settling in her grasp.

 

There was a second girl with her - younger, more tanned, with wild red curls and bright green eyes, freckles spattered over every stretch of her visible skin - who was watching the blonde with total rapture, a scowl twisting her little lips.

 

"I _can't_ , Amaris!" the little girl whined, voice just a tad higher then Amaris', "I can't _do_ ice magic!"

 

"There's nothing _wrong_ with that, Ayr," Amaris soothed, letting the globe melt and smiling comfortingly at the other girl, "Everyone has different strengths, right?"

 

"She is right, you know." Solas couldn't help interjecting, finding an easy smile spreading on his lips unbidden when Amaris turned and _beamed_ at him, having known he was there the whole time.

 

The redhead - Amaris has called her Ayr, hadn't she? - _jumped_ a little, startled green eyes snapping to him before she relaxed a little, "Is this the visitor?"

 

"Mhm!" Amaris nodded excitedly, waving to Solas to come closer, "Hahren, this is my cousin, Ayr. Ayr, this is... um..." the blonde looked chagrined then, "I never got your name, Hahren, I'm sorry."

 

"It is quite alright, Da'len. I am Solas." Solas took a seat near the cousins - not right next to them, but close enough that he was in their circle - and rested his hands on his knees, "It is a pleasure to meet you both, Amaris, Ayr. And your cousin is right, Da'len. Not everyone can easily conjure ice, just as not everyone can easily conjure fire."

 

"See, Ayr?" Amaris' eyes were bright, "Show him!"

 

Ayr hesitated for a moment, but at Solas' encouraging nod she lifted one hand and scrunched her nose, a fireball blooming to life for several seconds before guttering out when she squashed her fist.

 

"A fire talent, then," Solas found he _couldn't_ hide his impressed expression from the two girls, rather liking their company and personalities, "You are fire and ice then, the two of you. Ayr, how old are you, may I ask?"

 

"Six." Ayr puffed her chest out proudly, looking both embarrassed and pleased at the praise, "I'll be seven in a month!"

 

"Impressive." Solas murmured, truly shocked. Even in Arlathan and the Ancient Days, children had not shown such prowess for their chosen magic's so early in life, "Your parents must be proud, Da'len."

 

Ayr only shrugged, attention turning away as she summoned another fireball and this time tossed it between her hands.

 

Amaris explained, quietly, "Ayr's mother passed in childbirth; our fathers died while hunting."

 

_And now your mother lays on her deathbed._

 

"You will make an excellent First, Da'len." Solas told the child, refusing to dwell on such morbid thoughts, "I would be pleased to help you practice - both of you - during my time here."

 

"We would welcome the practice, _Hahren_ ," Amaris responded politely, though Solas could see the excitement in her eyes, held back in what he could only assume to be an attempt at maturity.

 

_Perhaps I can draw that indomitable Spirit back to the surface in the days to come._

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

Solas stayed with the Lavellan Clan for a week; truthfully, he would have stayed longer, had Mythal not summoned him.

 

Amaris was a _joy_ to be around; smart and intuitive, sweet and friendly, ever helpful and always willing to learn more, more, _more_.

 

Ayr was a tad bit less attentive and more given to wandering, but she _was_ two years younger; Solas could hardly blame her from drifting away when what he had intended to be a brief description of the Fade or Ancient Arlathan turned into a lengthy lecture.

 

Amaris never complained; she always listened with rapt attention, entire focus on him.

 

And so at the end of the week he bid them a fond farewell, accepting hugs from both Amaris and Ayr - holding onto the blonde girl only slightly longer then was necessary - promising to visit again, the next time his travels brought him near to their Camp.

 

And where once, the promise would have been a kind lie, meant to comfort them, now he meant it with all of his slowly thawing heart, looking forwards to when he would meet the enchanting little girl again.

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

Visit again he did, several times that year and the next, whenever his travels _did_ bring him near the Lavellan Camp - even when it moved - and whenever he again grew tired of Mythal's Temple and Skyhold.

 

The two cousins grew quickly, greeting him happily whenever they met and stealing him for the duration of his visit for help practicing their magic.

 

And so it struck him as incredibly odd when, at his first visit after Amaris' eleventh birthday - he'd avoided coming _on_ her birthday on purpose, since he'd have been far to tempted to gift her something ridiculous - that same scout from his first visit came to greet him, looking tired and downtrodden.

 

"Hahren," the scout greeted, turning to lead him into the Camp without a single question, "You have come at a rather sad time, Hahren."

 

"What has happened?" Solas' stomach plummeted; he _knew_ , without being told, what had happened, but needed to _hear_ it.

 

"Our First, Adhlea, has succumbed to her illness. You are just in time for her funeral, Hahren."

 

Even though he'd suspected the truth, Solas still felt the pain of her passing, expression turning solemn, "I will be honored to witness her memorial, Lethallin."

 

He had not known Adhlea well - she had mostly been confined to bed or her tent during the years of his visits, occasionally out and about but never for long - but he knew her passing would affect both Amaris and Ayr greatly.

 

Solas was led straight to the front of the crowd that had formed around the Clan's bonfire, Adhlea's body arranged atop a wooden platform and prepared for the sending off that would soon take place.

 

Amaris and Ayr stood at the head of the congregation with Keeper Deshanna, looking far to solemn for children of their age.

 

They had grown, the both of them, and were becoming teenagers, slowly but surely; Solas knew that Amaris would be a beauty once grown, going by the looks of her mother, and Ayr seemed set to follow that path as well.

 

Solas didn't say a word as he stepped up behind them, but Amaris felt him; the blonde girl turned and wrapped her tiny arms around him the moment he was behind her, body shaking as she fought to hold back the tears he knew wanted to come out.

 

Solas crouched so he could wrap an arm tightly around the shivering girl, offering his other to Ayr and comforting her as well when she gave in and joined her cousin.

 

"I am glad you are here, Solas," Deshanna murmured above him, eyes sad, "They have been inconsolable, and having you here will help."

 

Solas held them until they'd cried themselves out, Amaris forcing herself to stand straight and tall when she pulled away, eyes red-rimmed but clear.

 

Ayr continued to sniffle, but she was allowed; Amaris was the one who needed to lead the Sending.

 

Turning to the crowd, she began the chant Keeper Deshanna would have taught her, voice clear and lilting even in grief, hands lifting as she began to cast the magic.

 

Amaris faltered when the fireball she'd been attempting to conjure sputtered out in her hands, shakily continuing the verse as she tried again.

 

As Ayr had troubles conjuring ice magic, Solas knew Amaris had trouble casting fire magic, and so he stepped forwards and cupped her hands with his own, strengthening her magic and adding his own deeper timbre to the verse.

 

The fireball ignited instantly, Amaris' voice gaining confidence as she gently tossed it onto the waiting pyre, flames consuming the structure in a moment.

 

They finished the chant together - Amaris clutching his hands tightly - and a quiet verse rose from the rest of the Clan when they finished, watching the flames devour their fallen First.

 

Solas, intending to comfort the girl further, whispered a near silent spell, magic whispering over the pyre and rising into the air above the flames, a brief reflection of Adhlea's spirit appearing before fleeing to the skies.

 

Amaris stayed strong until the rest of the Clan had dispersed, at which point she turned and clung to him again, small shoulders shaking.

 

Solas only held her and hummed under his breath, rocking back and forth and eventually carrying her to her tent when exhaustion claimed her, departing for his own usual shelter and ignoring the urge to _stay_ with her.

 

His heart, unbidden, thawed a little more.

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

It was several years later - after Amaris' 16th - that Solas realized he was in far too deep.

 

He hadn't been able to visit as much that year as he had in the past; there had been issues within Mythal's Temple, problems with the Shems that normally left them alone, and issues with a group of Tevinter supremists calling themselves _Venatori_.

 

The issues had been dealt with, of course; the naysayers in Mythal's Temple had been silenced, the Shems reasoned with, and what few Venatori had _dared_ come into the Arbor Wilds had been _dealt_ with.

 

Part of his longer absence had, of course, been due to travel time; Solas had had to travel rather _further_ then he normally did to smooth things over with the Shems, and he had had to do so as _Fen'Harel_. He had to conjure the same illusion of hair as he did at the Temple.

 

He'd gained allies out of the trips; a Seeker as stubborn as any Elf, a dwarf with a gift for spinning tales, a Tevinter mage who wanted _nothing_ to do with the Venatori, amongst others.

 

Solas had also briefly encountered an Avvar Clan during a trip through the Frostbacks, but they'd come to a simple agreement; so long as they were _both_ fighting Venatori, they would not bother one another.

 

Now, as he _did_ approach the Lavellan Camp for the first time in months, Solas wondered at the soothing sense of _calm_ and _familiarity_ he felt as he drew closer.

 

"Lethallin," the familiar scout - Borean, Solas had learned years ago - greeted as he entered the Camp, his face lined with age but eyes still bright, "Welcome, it has been a while."

 

"It has, Lethallen, I am glad to see you well. Though I do wonder how you knew I was coming?"

 

"Ah, Keeper Deshanna sensed you, but she was busy tending to a birth. She asked that I let you know Amaris and Ayr are down at the river, _supposedly_ fishing."

 

"I see. Thank you, Borean; I will seek them out before I settle in, then."

 

Solas found the thread of Amaris' magic easily enough, following it down the rough path from the camp and towards the sound of moving water, steps quick and precise.

 

"-was looking at you _again_ , Amaris." he heard Ayr's familiar voice from up ahead, speeding his strides.

 

"Please, Ayr, it's just because I'm to be the _First_." replied the lilting voice he so cherished, magic tingling in the air, "And they flirt with _you_ just as much."

 

_Who was flirting with her?_

 

Solas _shoved_ away the flare of jealously he felt at the words, approaching more slowly now as he neared the end of the path.

 

"Please, Amaris. You could be Bonded the moment you become First if you wanted, you've had so many offers."

 

"And as I've said, I am _not_ interested in any of those silly _boys_. They can take their offers and shove them up their-"

 

Solas stepped into Ayrs vision then - the 14 year old redhead seated on the slope of the hill, green eyes locking onto him and grin _widening_.

 

"You have a _visitor_ ~!" she sang out, cutting off whatever else Amaris may have said.

 

Solas barely noticed, gaze locked on the blonde girl - blonde _woman_ \- standing in the river.

 

Amaris had her pants and sleeves rolled up and was knee-deep in the water, an orb of ice filled with still twitching fish lifting smoothly from the waves with several gentle twists of her wrists.

 

Then she turned towards him, crystal blue eyes still clear and knowing in the much more mature face, lips splitting into a wide smile when she spotted him.

 

"Solas!" Amaris waded quickly from the river, dropping the ice sphere into the waiting bucket - melting as it landed - and running quickly to his side, launching herself at him as she had always done, "You're here! It's been so long!"

 

"I know, Lethallen, I am sorry for being gone so long." Solas had to reign in his control before he could do something _foolish_ , her body now that of a young woman's instead of the child's it had been for so many years, arms wrapping around her in return after a moment's hesitation.

 

Ayr had disappeared, slinking away while they were busy, and Solas wasn't sure whether to be glad or distressed.

 

"Your magic has strengthened, I see," he forced himself to pull away, to focus on _safe_ topics, "You will be a strong First, Lethallen; how long now?"

 

"Just under two years; I'll receive my Vallaslin and become the official First when I turn 18." Amaris was still smiling, retrieving the bucket of fish before returning to his side, "Will you attend my ceremony, Solas? I'd love to have you there."

 

"Perhaps, Lethallen." Solas voiced, knowing full well he would _not_ attend, "Do you know which Vallaslin you intend to take?"

 

"Dirthamen, to honor my mother," she answered immediately, looking proud as she started back towards the Camp, "It is the least I can do, with how much she suffered."

 

_Take no Vallaslin, remain pure, clean. Take Mythal's if you must, Vhenan, but not-_

Solas _froze_ when he realized what had just slipped through his mind, the one word that summed up all of the feelings he had been trying to ignore when it came to the blonde elf.

 

Vhenan. _Vhenan_. _Oh, Creators..._

 

"Solas? Are you alright? Solas, hello?"

 

Solas jolted back to himself when Amaris waved a worried hand in front of his face, staring down at the young woman he'd just realized he was utterly _smitten_ with.

 

"I am fine, Lethallen." he managed, voice steady, "Let us continue to the camp, lest your Clan not eat tonight."

 

Amaris rolled her eyes at the joke but continued onwards regardless, talking quietly as they made their way back along the path to the Camp.

 

Outwardly, he seemed as normal; calm and collected, smiling and sharing jokes with the cousins, sharing their meal and departing for the specified tent once he'd bid them goodnight.

 

His thoughts were in turmoil, fighting against emotions he had long thought to be dead.

 

_She is a **child** , Solas! More than that, she does not know what you **are**._

_Ah, but she is **not** a child, any longer._ the thoughts whispered in his mind, tempting, _16 is considered an adult in many Clans, is it not? Steal her now, before she is made First and marked with the Vallaslin._

_Against her will?_ Solas argued back, frustrated _Without her knowing anything? I will not kidnap her._

_Then **tell her**._

_That_ was not a new thought; how many times since he had met her had he wanted to reveal himself, tell her everything and stop hiding?

 

Fear kept the words at bay, and fear was what tinged their conversation in the morn.

 

"I must be off, Lethallen; this was meant only to be a stop over."

 

"You will visit again soon, Solas?"

 

"I am... unsure of when my next visit will be, Lethallen; I apologize."

 

"Oh..." Amaris wilted for a moment, nearly breaking his resolve to distance himself before she forced a cheery, "Well... until we meet again then, Solas. Take care."

 

_Until we meet again, Vhenan._

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

Solas stayed away from Clan Lavellan until Amaris' 20th year.

 

The years in between had been spent strengthening ties between the remaining Elvhen and select Human groups - the Seekers prominent amongst them, now that Cassandra Pentaghast had taken over - and ensuring safety for the Dalish Clans wandering the Plains, as well as pushing back the Venatori presence.

 

Several times Solas had been forced to join a ceremonial _march_ through the Plains to show Mythal and Fen'Harel were still watching over their Dalish 'wards', dressed in finery and not stopping to speak, simply making their presence known.

 

Solas - dressed in the lavish robes he'd begun to dislike, the illusion of his once long-hair covering his scalp - stared straight ahead, not daring to look down for fear of a pair of crystal blue eyes staring back at him.

 

He _longed_ for Amaris in a way he'd never longed for anything, missing her indomitable spirit and lilting voice, but still Fear kept him away.

 

Until Mythal approached him perhaps a month after Amaris' twentieth - he'd been keeping track without even realizing - and made a simple demand.

 

"Go _find_ this woman, tell her _everything_ , and for Creators sake, Solas, stop _moping_."

 

How was he supposed to say no to _that_?

 

Tracking Clan Lavellan down wasn't difficult; they'd stayed in more or less the same area of the Plains since arriving there years before, and the same Wolf statues that always guarded their encampment greeted him as he approached.

 

It was Keeper Deshanna who met him at the camp's border, looking weary and surprised, "It has been a long time, Solas. I am glad to see you well."

 

"Greetings, Hahren; I am sorry for my long absence," Solas noted the deeper lines in the woman's face, the age that had crept up on her, wondering what she thought at the fact that his face was still free of wrinkles and blemishes, "Things have been well?"

 

"Yes, overall. Amaris is my First now, I'm sure you're aware, and Ayr is my second." Deshanna's lips twisted worriedly even as she beckoned him into the encampment, "I'm afraid they are dealing with a threat at the moment, Solas; we seem to have attracted attention from the Venatori during our last move."

 

Anger flared, but Solas quelled the feeling and simply nodded, "Have they been gone long?"

 

"Since this morning, but they should be returning shortly-"

 

A commotion from further along the outer ring caught their attention, Deshanna walking quickly towards it with Solas in tow.

 

A group of the Clan's scouts and warriors were gathered and _cheering_ as several figures came into view down the rough trail, headed quickly for the camp.

 

Solas felt his heart begin to beat again as the figure at the front came into view, feelings as potent as they had been the day he'd left her. _Amaris_.

 

There was no denying, now, that Amaris was a full grown _woman_. She had stayed thin but developed curves in the right places, face a more elegant version then the one she'd worn as a child, blue eyes still bright but hardened slightly by the trials she had faced.

 

Dirthamen's crow now leered at him from above her brow, but Solas forced himself to focus on the _rest_ ; the tight but familiar grip on the staff at her side, the powerful way she moved, chin held high.

 

_Amaris, Vhenan, I am such a fool._

 

He only hoped she would be willing to forgive him his foolishness.

 

Ayr was at her side - of course, that was where she belonged - and at eighteen the redhead was as lovely as her cousin, her own Vallaslin mirroring Amaris' in a slightly darker colour and her red-curls _buzzed_ above her left ear, giving her a wild, rebellious look that suited her personality.

 

The group had _almost_ made it into the outer ring when Ayr froze and _spun_ , shouting, " _Amaris-!_ "

 

Amaris barely flinched; she simply spun and struck out with her staff, the Venatori prowler that had been about to tackle her frozen solid mere inches from her face.

 

"Fool." Amaris _snarled_ at the man - teeth barred and eyes flashing - before stepping back and _thumping_ her staff, the ice _shattering_ along with its prisoner.

 

Another _cheer_ roared around him, the Clan swarming their First and Second, and all Solas could do was stare.

 

_Perhaps I am too late. Perhaps she has already found a young man to Bond with-_

 

All thought halted when Amaris looked up and _saw_ him, blue eyes widening a moment before a _brilliant_ smile parted her full lips, giving him a long look before Deshanna tugged her away to clean her up.

 

"Come, Lethallin," Borean appeared at his elbow with a knowing grin, jerking his head towards the centre of the camp, "You can speak to her once the Keeper has cleaned her up, _after_ we celebrate."

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

It was dark when Amaris found him, the chatter and celebrations of the bonfire a vague din in the background.

 

She had been kept close at Deshanna's side the entire celebration, and finally Solas had been unable to take having her be _so close_ and yet so far away.

 

He had retreated to what seemed to be a small grove on a nearby hilltop, close enough he could see the fire but far enough that he had relative peace.

 

Solas heard her as she crossed the space towards him, steps soft and deliberate but seeming loud as thunder to his straining ears.

 

She stopped when she was right behind him, bending so he could feel her breath on his ear, "Hello, _Fen'Harel_."

 

Stiffening, Solas watched her come around the log he was sitting on, gaze bright and _knowing_ and a soft smile on her lips.

 

"How long have you known?"

 

"Since we met." Amaris sat down beside him, the heat of her scorching him and eating away at his control, "Or I suspected, anyways. There was always something _about_ you, something _powerful_."

 

 _She had known all along. Was she toying with him?_ "You never said anything."

 

"Why would I? You clearly didn't want to be recognized, and you didn't treat me any differently."

 

"When did you know for sure?"

 

"During that last March; Keeper Deshanna made me go, even though I'd been _sulking_ since your last visit," Amaris reached out, gently prodding the Wolf Jaw pendent he always wore, "You were wearing _this_ , like you always do. I knew I was right, when I saw it."

 

"You are more perceptive then most, Lethallen," Solas kept his tone calm, forcing himself to say the word instead of the _other_ one.

 

"I never saw you as Fen'Harel, though," she murmured, "You were always just _Solas_ when I thought about you. Which was a lot."

 

"Amaris-"

 

There was a hand on his chin then, turning his face towards her as she leaned up, pressing her lips gently to his.

 

Startled, Solas didn't move, Amaris pulling back after a moment with a shy smile, cheeks flushed. "I've wanted to do that since I was a child," she admitted, "I always thought these feelings were foolish, that you wouldn't _want_ me. Solas, I-"

 

He couldn't take it anymore; whatever remaining control he'd kept had _snapped_ at her shy kiss, her admission.

 

Solas tangled his hand in the hair at the back of her head and tilted her face so he could claim her mouth in a much more _passionate_ kiss then the one she'd given him, swallowing her surprised gasp and wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her into his lap.

 

He released her when she gasped for air and then dove in again, feeling her hands clutching tightly at his shoulders and delighting when her tongue twisted with his.

 

"Oh, _Vhenan_ ," Solas groaned when they finally parted, foreheads pressed together, "How could I _not_ want you?"

 

"I thought you might still see me as a child." Amaris grumbled, arms tight around his neck and smile soft but happy.

 

"Vhenan, I have _never_ seen you as a child." Solas let his hands run along her sides and her hips, thrilled at the simple act of _touching_ her, holding her, of not having to _hide_ his affections any longer, "And that was what I believed to be the problem."

 

"Ar lath ma, Vhenan," Amaris whispered, brushing her lips over his again, "I love you. I've loved you since I was a child."

 

"Ar lath ma, Vhenan," Solas echoed, gripping her tighter, "I am yours, as long as you will have me."

 

"Something tells me I won't be able to stay with the Clan much longer."

 

"That depends, Vhenan, if you are willing to Bond with me."

 

Amaris' laugh was bright and cheerful, "Do you even need to _ask_?"

 

"Then there are certain traditions," Solas nuzzled her throat with a _hum_ , "I must court you for a year, to begin. Then you must spend a year with me at Skyhold, and with Mythal, before we can have the Ceremony's and perform the _Bonding_."

 

"We'd best tell Keeper Deshanna then, and Ayr," Amaris' smile was wicked, "Since Ayr will need to take over as _First_ once I'm gone."

 

"Oh, _Ma'arlath_ , how angry is your Keeper going to be?"

 

"Solas," she murmured, lifting his head to kiss him again, "I _don't really care_."

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

Keeper Deshanna's reaction was about what they expected - though she quelled her anger at learning who Solas _actually_ was.

 

Ayr only grinned and hugged them both, muttering something that sounded like 'About _time_

' under her breath.

 

Solas was a constant - but not _permanent_ \- member of the Clan for the next year, Courting Amaris properly, as he had said he would.

 

Though while most Ancient Elvhen Courtships had remained chaste, Amaris knew how to tempt him, and they snuck away for _private_ moments fairly often.

 

Finally, the year came to an end, and the day of their departure arrived.

 

Ayr - now nineteen and the official First of the Clan - hugged Amaris tightly, clearly holding back tears when she pulled away, "Be safe, alright? Let me know when it's time to come for the ceremony."

 

"Of course, Ayr; stay out of trouble, alright?" Amaris stole another hug, and Solas wished more than ever they could just bring the redhead with them. Amaris would miss her cousin, and even Solas enjoyed her bubbly presence.

 

But Ayr was needed with the Clan, and Mythal had been adamant that only _Amaris_ was to live at Skyhold for the year. Old traditions and such.

 

"We will let you know once it is time to travel," Solas promised, stealing a hug from the young woman as well, "Be careful, when you _do_ cross through the Frostbacks. The Avvar should mostly leave you be, but the Venatori..."

 

"I'll be careful." Ayr swore, " _You two_ be careful, too. And write me once you've made it to Skyhold. _And_ the rest of the year."

 

"We will." Amaris swore, swinging up onto the Snowy Elk she'd been given for the journey, matching Solas' mount, "Take care, all of you."

 

"Until we meet again, Da'len, Hahren," Keeper Deshanna nodded to them, and they were off, trotting away down the beaten path.

 

"I hope Ayr will be alright." Amaris murmured, glancing over her shoulder once or twice before the hills concealed the camp.

 

"She will be fine, Vhenan," Solas reached across for her hand, giving it a squeeze, "For now, we must look ahead."

 

"Yes." Amaris returned the grip, smile once more brilliant, "To our future, together."

 

"Together." Solas echoed, heart thawed and firmly in the hands of the blonde elf riding next to him.

 

_We will see you in a year, Ayr._

**Author's Note:**

> Once more, I HOPE THAT WAS OKAY <3 The next update SHOULD be a CL chapter but it depends on the muses, right?
> 
> Kudos and comments (especially comments!) make my day! <3 Happy New Years!!!


End file.
